


⌈Daddy⌋

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Harry Has a Crush, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Horny Harry, Idiots in Love, Innocent Harry Potter, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Masturbation, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Top Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Tom Riddle es el demonio que arrastra al pequeño Harry Potter a las profundidades del infierno.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·  
> ·Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.·

Un respiró. Ese fue el tiempo que Tom Riddle tardo en tener al pequeño Harry Potter abierto de piernas en su cama. El tiempo que tardo en meterse tan profundo en el niño que Tom estaba seguro de que Harry acabaría regresando a él por más, pidiéndole con su voz suave y tímida que le metiera la polla hasta que lo único que pudiera salir de su boca fueran dulces balbuceos a causa de los orgasmos que tendría. La simple idea de escuchar la palabra " ** _Follame_** " abandonar la boca del niño lograba acercarlo al climax de una manera rápida y casi vergonzosa.

Pero no era algo que Tom pudiera evitar.

Harry causaba cosas en él que ninguno de sus otros amantes había logrado, el niño, con sus inocentes y hermosos ojos verdes, sus rosados y regordetes labios, su cuerpo pequeño y de piel lechosa que contrastaba contra las sábanas negras de la cama de Tom eran cosas simples que lo hacían quedar en un nivel hormonal y caliente que había suprimido durante toda su adolescencia por que la idea del sexo no era atrayente. Y ahora, todo ese autocontrol que había tardado años en conseguir se había ido por la borda gracias a la imagen de un Harry Potter abierto de piernas, mirándolo con ojos curiosos y mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y la intensidad del momento. Harry era inocente, tímido, **_inexperto_**. Y eso, automáticamente lo convertía en un amante _**sumiso**_ , dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Tom le pidiera solo para complacerlo. Había estado observando a Harry desde la primera vez que vio los ojos verdes del niño que resaltaban entre la multitud de primeros años. Y ahora, finalmente, después de tres largos años de solo mirar, lo tenía.

Eso fue lo primero que llamo la atención de Tom.

La inocencia del niño.

La pureza que lo envolvía, una pureza que Tom quería arrancar, manchar hasta que solo fuera negro, hasta que Harry no dudara a la hora de pedirle que lo follara.

"Ah...¡Ah!" Harry gimió, su espalda se arqueó maravillosamente contra las sábanas y sus ojos se volvieron hacía atrás cuando la cabeza de la polla de Tom roso su próstata, enviándole miles de descargas por su columna vertebral que lo hicieron tener otro de esos orgasmos que lo dejaban temblando durante minutos. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había corrido, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba cubierto de sudor, su vientre estaba sucio con semen que seguía goteando de su polla.

Tom se río entre dientes y engancho las piernas de Harry en sus hombros, se inclinó y su lengua lamió con descaro el hilo de saliva que escapaba de la boca de Harry. Harry jadeó bajo y abrió su boca obediente cuando la húmeda y cálida lengua de Tom, que momentos antes había envuelto su polla maravillosamente, pidió acceso. Tom sonrió triunfante y arrastró al adolescente a un beso desenfrenado, su lengua luchando contra la inexperta del niño que de inmediato se rindió ante su brutalidad. El niño sollozó por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, su mano se extendió inconscientemente hacía su polla que había comenzado a dejar salir un líquido preseminal. Él tomó entre sus dedos su polla y de forma tentativa le dio un tirón, causando una nueva ola de placer. Nunca se había masturbado antes, si, había tenido erecciones como cualquier niño de su edad, pero nunca se había tocado. Lo que hizo que todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando ahora fueran totalmente nuevas y asombrosas para él.

Tom volvió a reír entre dientes ante la sorpresa del niño, su mano envolvió la más pequeña del niño y su boca se acercó a su oído. "Mi dulce e inocente Harry...¿Te duele ahí? ¿Quieres que te toque?"

Harry gimió lastimero y sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros del quinto año. "S-si...P-por favor..."

Tom sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del cuarto año. Harry se arqueó y gritó ante la nueva estimulación. "¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas, bebé?"

Los ojos verdes se cerraron y su mano desocupada apretó las sábanas.

 _ **Se sentía tan jodidamente bien**_...

"P-por favor Daddy, tócame más..."

Tom volvió a sonreír.

"Buen chico."

* * *

Si le preguntaban a Harry cómo había comenzado todo, sería así;

Tom Riddle era la persona a la que Harry Potter consideraba su hermano mayor. Tom Riddle era amable, inteligente, y en pocas palabras **_increíble_**. Cuando Harry fue seleccionado en Slytherin ( ** _Harry tuvo que rogarle al sombreo que lo pusiera allí, por que el estúpido sombrero creía que estaría perfectamente bien en Ravenclaw_**.), la primera persona que llamo su atención fue Tom. 

Tom con sus sonrisas, su inteligencia, su todo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su admiración Harry nunca fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a Tom. Solo observó desde lejos, durante tres años. Largos y despiadados en los que solo podía ver a Tom desde lejos por que no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse y hablar. Además del hecho de que el niño siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, no compartían clases y había momentos en los que desaparecía y nadie estaba seguro de a donde iba. Algunas especulaban que Tom tenía una amante, que posiblemente era una Gryffindor y que Tom mantenía su relación en secreto por la rivalidad que había entre ambas casas.

Harry pensó que eso era absurdo.

Por que Tom se merecía algo mejor, se merecía una mujer tan ambiciosa y poderosa como lo era él, y no es que Harry discriminara o se burlara de las chicas de Gryffindor, era solo que las niñas allí eran... Rudas, actuaban sin pensar, y Harry les tenía miedo por que el pensamiento de que le saltarían encima cuando pasaba cerca de ellas era latente en su cabeza.

Por más que su madre le decía que no debía tenerle miedo a las niñas, Harry no podía evitarlo desde que una de las novias de su padrino intento tocarlo de formas que no eran correctas.

Harry aún recordaba ese día y no importaba cuanto intentará borrarlo, el recuerdo siempre regresaba y ocasionaba que Harry actuara tímido y cauteloso en conversaciones que Harry tenía con las niñas.

Una vez más, no era que Harry las tratara como si fueran menos o algo así, no, él las respetaba por que ellas merecían el mismo respeto que Harry le tenía a su madre.

Bueno, tal vez no de esa manera.

Volviendo, su encuentro con Tom fue, en realidad _**coincidencia**_.

Por qué Harry descubrió algo que _**no** _debería haber sabido, algo que era privado y que Tom guardaba para él por que no era capaz de compartirlo.

Harry vio a Tom salir de un agujero en los lavados del baño del segundo piso. Y en vez de seguir caminando antes de que Tom lo viera, se quedó estático, observando a Tom cerrar la entrada como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

Y entonces Tom se volteó y lo vio.

Harry no esperaba que terminara en la forma en que lo hizo.

Con él abierto de piernas al hombre que considero su hermano...

Ahora sería demasiado morboso considerar como un hermano a la persona que le había quitado la virginidad.

Cuando los ojos azules de Tom se clavaron en él, Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse y dio un pasó atrás, miles de preguntas formándose en su cabeza.

Tom lo observaba como un depredador observaba a su presa.

"¡Potter! "Ladró, acercándose a pasos largo a él. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? ¿No sabes que no se puede salir luego del toque de queda?"

Harry balbuceó, abrumado por la emoción agridulce de que finalmente, después de años de solo mirar desde lejos ahora estaba hablando con el hombre al que admiraba. Pero esa emoción era agridulce, por que no era como él se lo había imaginado.

"L-lo siento m-mucho, Señor Riddle, p-prometo que n-no volverá a p-pasar..."Harry se volvió sobre sus talones, más que dispuesto a irse y fingir que no había descubierto uno de los secretos de Riddle hace unos segundos.

Sin embargo, Harry fue iluso al creer que Tom lo dejaría irse luego de lo que vio. El adolescente lo tomó del abrazo, apretando a modo de advertencia. "¿Me crees estúpido, Potter? ¿Piensas que voy a dejarte ir luego de lo que viste? Si lo crees, eres muy iluso."

Harry sintió su cara arder ahora. "¡N-no, en verdad lo siento mucho, Señor Riddle! ¡J-juro que no le contaré a nadie, n-ni siquiera volveré a pensar en esto, l-lo juro!"

Harry espero que Tom le gritará, incluso pensó que Tom sacaría su varita y le lanzaría un _Obliviate_ para asegurarse de que su secreto estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, él abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos de silenció y sintió que mejillas eran aún más rojas.

Tom se quedó en silenció, sus ojos fijos en los labios húmedos de Harry. Luego, una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su rostro y Tom se inclino para quedar a la altura del niño sonrojado ."Uhm, es una buena oferta, lastima que no te crea...¿Sabe, Señor Potter? Podría ganar un fuerte castigo por violar el toque de queda...El Profesor Slughorn no tolera a los niños desobedientes y él podría hacerte entrar al bosque prohibido..."

Harry tembló, su cara pálida de repente."...."

Tom sonrió aún más. "Incluso podría llamar a tus padres, decirles lo mal que te portaste..."Tom se detuvo un momento, sus ojos brillando con algo que Harry no reconoció. Y luego, uno de sus dedos acarició el labio inferior de Harry con suavidad. "Y ellos estarían muy decepciones de ti...¿Los imaginas? sus caras tristes y llenas de decepción por tu comportamiento problemático..."

Harry tuvo suficiente. Él sollozó, demostrando que solo era un cuarto año asustado. A veces, Harry no podía evitar preguntarse por que no era un Hufflepuff, era demasiado tímido, asustadizo y a veces demasiado llorón. "N-no...l-lo siento mucho, en verdad...n-no volveré a hacerlo... p-por favor, n...no le diga al Profesor Slughorn...J-juro que no volveré a salir de la cama otra vez...s-solo no llame a mis padres..."

"Ahora, ahora, Harry, no hay necesidad de llorar. "De nueva cuenta, Harry sintió su cara arder cuando Tom se inclinó y lamió una de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos húmedos. El niño mayor tarareó y le sonrió a Harry. "Podrías evitar todo eso si vienes conmigo ahora..."

"¿D-de verdad?..."

"Si."

Si Harry hubiera prestado más atención, habría visto como Tom tenía una erección entre sus piernas y sus ojos brillaban con lujuria.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry soltó un suspiró tembloroso y se removió en su asiento sintiendo los azules fijos en él, causándole una enorme incomodidad. Sus compañeros de estudio a su lado se mantenían ignorantes de su situación actual, sumergidos en sus libros como a Harry le gustaría estar, pero leer mientras la mano de Tom Riddle lo masturbaba debajo de la mesa no sería lo mejor que Harry hubiera hecho en su vida. Él había intentado, de muchas formas, mantenerse alejado de Tom, por que la admiración por el niño mayor aún estaba allí y mierda, a pesar de que lo había intentado la mente de niño de Harry seguía viendo a Tom como un hermano mayor.

Y diablos, era tan jodidamente incorrecto. 

Por que no se suponía que las personas vieran al hombre que les quito su virginidad, su primer beso, su primer todo, como un hermano mayor. No solo era morboso, si no que estaba seguro de que Tom lo veía como todo menos como familia. Luego de ese acalorado encuentro, hace una semana si Harry había contado bien, de repente había dejado de ser invisible. De repente, toda la casa Slytheirn había notado su existencia y Harry no encontraba un momento para estar solo. Los tercer año lo invitaban a grupos de estudio, los amigos de Tom lo acechaban para que aceptara unirse a su club de " _ **Estudios**_ " a pesar de que Harry estaba seguro de que eso era todo menos un grupo de estudios. Riddle tenía, además de un dulce aura de perfección y poder, un aire que gritaba peligro y ilegal por todos lados.

Harry reconocía las consecuencias de usar magia oscura cuando lo veía. Harry podía verlo tan claro como los demás no podían; él veía como las manos de Tom temblaban en algunas ocasiones, como parecía más cansado algunos días y como su aura se volvía cada vez más oscura hasta llegar al punto en que le costaba lanzar hechizos Light como el " ** _Expelliarmus_ **". 

Lo podía ver todo y se sentía demasiado asustado para ayudar a Tom adecuadamente. Harry no culpaba a Tom por usar magia oscuro, dios no, él lo entendía. Entendía como Tom se sentía vacío por el uso de la magia light, entendía como la magia Light simplemente arruinaba el núcleo mágico del niño mayor, lo entendía por que el propio Harry poseía un núcleo oscuro. Tan oscuro, que sus padres habían comenzado a cubrirlo con Glamour por que era imposible que alguien no notara lo contaminado que estaba Harry.

Entonces, saber que el propio Tom Riddle poseía un núcleo oscuro y rebosante de magia solo hizo que la admiración de Harry creciera aún más.

Harry sintió que su garganta se secaba cuando la mano de Tom ahueco sus bolas con un toque cariñoso, el niño mayor sonrió de lado mientras cambiaba de página y sus dedos jugaban con el pene de Harry, que había comenzado a mojarse junto a sus boxers. Harry gimió bajo y con sus mejillas de un brillante rojo granate cambio la pagina de su libro mientras sus caderas se movían hacía adelante inconscientemente, buscando más toques.

Tom cerró su libro de pronto, sus manos abandonaron el pene de Harry y Harry se recostó contra su silla con un jadeó amortiguado por su puño. El resto de los niños levantó la cabeza y miraron al Prefecto, que solo sonrió suavemente a los niños de tercer año.

"Creo que está clase ya a sido demasiado larga. Seguiremos la próxima semana, ¿si?"

Tom ni siquiera espero una respuesta, se puso de pie y luego de lanzarle una pequeña mirada a Harry tomó su bolso y se fue, sus pasos suaves y elegantes mientras su figura se perdía entre los pasillos. Harry guardó su libro y se puso de pie, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pantalones horriblemente apretados y húmedos por el líquido preseminal que seguía saliendo de su uretra. Fue vergonzoso, y sin embargo era algo natural.

' _ **Y lo es**_.' Harry pensó, recordando como Tom se había corrido en su boca la semana pasada, su sabor agridulce en la boca de Harry. El niño se sacudió ante el recuerdo, la sensación del pene grueso y pesado de Tom en su boca, entrando y saliendo mientras el mayor echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y gemía por las caricias que la lengua de Harry le daba de vez en cuando. Harry había sido inexperto, demasiado, pero Tom lo había guiado con voz suave y una latente emoción que hizo que Harry se sintiera emocionado por la simple idea de tener la polla de su hermano mayor follándole la boca.

Harry torció el gestó.

No era correcto.

Y sin embargo había sido tan bueno que Harry temía volverse adicto a las atenciones que el adolescente le daba. Estar tres años ignorando sus erecciones por vergüenza le estaba pasando facturas.

* * *

No fue ni una hora después de salir de la biblioteca que Harry se encontró sentado en el regazo de Tom, su trasero llenó por la polla del niño mayor que entraba y salía de él con salvajismo mientras la cálida boca del otro mordía su cuello dejando dolorosas marcas que tardarían varios días en desaparecer. Las manos de Tom estaban apretando sus caderas, ayudándolo a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre la gruesa polla que lo hacía sentir tan lleno.

"Ah..ah...ah..."Su garganta se sentía magullada, su voz era ronca y sus ojos lagrimeaban por que una vez más su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la cantidad de sensaciones que llegaban juntas, cada vez que sentía el arrastre de esa polla dentro suyo. Tom no estaba mucho mejor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, no tanto como las de Harry pero aún sonrojadas, sus oídos latían mientras el sonido de sus bolas golpeando la suave piel del trasero de Harry con cada empuje que daba sonaba junto a los ruidos húmedos y eróticos en la sala de Menesteres.

Harry balbuceaba, sus ojos dilatados por el placer y sus extremidades temblorosas guiadas por las fuertes manos de Tom. Su mente estaba en blanco, su vientre tenso indicando su proximidad a su inminente orgasmo, sus bolas se contrajeron y Harry sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su polla dejara salir chorros de esperma cálido como Tom lo hacía. Sus uñas estaban profundamente enterradas en la piel de la espalda de Tom, delgadas líneas de sangre salían de los rasguños profundos que estaba causando, no obstante, Tom estaba demasiado perdido en el placer para quejarse.

Harry era tan cálido, sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de su polla y lo ordeñaban de una forma tan maravillosa que si Tom no tuviera una postura que mantener estaría sollozando por las descargas de placer. Su pene estaba duro, adolorido mientras era absorbido por el calor de Harry, sus pelotas estaban tensas, ansiosas por liberar la carga que tenían dentro. 

En medio de su bruma de placer, Harry se preguntó que pensarían sus padres y hermano si lo vieran así, saltando sobre la polla de un niño un año mayor que él. Dorea, la tierna y amable Dorea gritaría por lo inmoral que era la situación, Fleamont estaría profundamente avergonzado y seguramente lo repudiaría tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad. El hombre detestaría la idea de tener un hijo que se abría de piernas tan fácilmente.

Y James...

Harry sollozo, no de placer, si no de profunda tristeza está vez.

James lo miraría con asco, más asco del que Harry ya sabía que tenía. Si James ya lo odiaba por ser un Slytherin y por tener un núcleo oscuro en vez de un núcleo Light como él, Harry no era capaz de imaginar cuanto más lo odiaría si se enterara de que follaba con Tom Riddle, el hombre que más odiaba desde que escucho de él por primera vez.

Harry no fue consiente de su estado profundamente decaído hasta que los empujes se detuvieron y Tom lo arrulló contra su pecho, sus ojos suaves y cariñosos mientras acariciaba la extensión pálida de la espalda de Harry.

"¿Harry?" Él llamó, obligándolo a mirarlo. "¿Fui muy duro? ¿Quieres ir más despacio?"

Harry negó, su cuerpo temblando por lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo y por los sollozos que seguían sacudiéndolo.

"E-ellos me odiarían. "Gimió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello pálido de Riddle."Me odiarían tanto... M-más de lo que ya lo hacen. Y-yo..."

Tom lo acunó contra su pecho mientras más sollozos ahogados salían de su boca, la excitación pasando a segundo plano en medio de las emociones. "¿Quienes son ' _ **ellos**_ ' bebé?"

"M-mi familia...E-estarían más decepcionados de lo que ya lo están.."

Tom se quedó en silenció durante unos segundos antes de sacudirse por una fuerte carcajada que escapó de su boca. Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago ante la falta de consuelo. Tom era un quinto año insensible, Harry lo sabía.

"¿Dejarías esto, Harry?" Él preguntó, acariciando su espalda.

"¿Qué?" Él parpadeó.

Tom sonrió salvaje. "¿Dejarías de follar conmigo por la opinión de tus padres? ¿Lo dejarías, a pesar de que te encanta estar lleno con mi polla y semen? ¿A pesar de que por dentro lo deseas tanto que duele?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse. "Tom... "Susurró, su voz entrecortada por la repentina ola de timidez que lo embargo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encontraba de cara contra una mesa, su trasero en alto y listo para volver a tomar la polla de Tom. Tom apretó sus brazos contra la madera áspera, sus ojos brillando por el éxtasis de la situación. 

Él empujo, rápido y profundo golpeando la próstata de Harry. Harry se arqueó y gritó, sus ojos volviendo a derramar lagrimas de placer.

"Ah...Ah...¡Ah, Tom!"

Tom volvió a empujar más profundo dentro suyo. "No respondiste mi pregunta, Harry. ¿Dejarías esto solo por lo que piensan tus padres y tu hermano? ¿Lo dejarías por la opinión de un Gryffindor ordinario con delirios de grandeza?"

Harry babeó patéticamente contra la mesa mientras Tom seguía abusando de su próstata. "Tom... "Sollozó, entrelazando sus dedos con los más largos y grandes de Tom.

Riddle empujó más fuerte. "Responde. "siseó, tomando las caderas de Harry y apretándolas tan fuerte que quedaría un hematoma.

Y Harry, entré la bruma de placer tenía la respuesta grabada en fuego en su mente."¡N-no!" Gritó, buscando la mano de Tom incesantemente.

Esa fue la respuesta que Riddle necesito, su mano volvió a tomar la más pequeño de Harry y entrelazo sus dedos en un gestó cariñoso impropio de él mientras empujaba una última vez y largos chorros de semen llenaban el interior del niño.

' _ **Esto fue bueno**_ ' pensó, reclamando la boca de Harry para un beso apasionado que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

"No los tienes que complacer a ellos, mi dulce. "Murmuró, su aliento caliente haciendo cosquillas a Harry. "Tienes que hacerme sentir orgulloso a _**mi**_ , tienes que complacerme a mi, tienes que ser mío, mío y de nadie más."

"Tuyo..."Maulló, con su voz ronca. "Soy tuyo..."

Tom sonrió extasiado. "Si, eres mío. Y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a decir lo contrarío."

En el fondo de su mente, Harry sintió miedo ante la verdad detrás de esas palabras susurradas a su oído.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tom sonrió satisfecho cuando Harry se sentó a su lado en la biblioteca, sus mejillas de un adorable rojo y su mano tanteando debajo de la mesa, buscando la de Tom para apretarla y sentir la calidez y aspereza contra la suya. Tom lo complació, sus dedos entrelazándose con los más pequeños de Harry.

"Dulce. "Murmuró, besando la sien del cuarto año cuando se aseguro de que nadie estaba cerca. 

Y Harry sonrió cuando Tom metió un caramelo en su bolsillo, sus ojos brillando de alegría incierta mientras se perdía en su libro, feliz por la calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo. 

En su mente, Tom pensó con arrogancia que tenía al niño justo donde quería.

Si Harry se dio cuenta del aire posesivo que bailo alrededor de Tom de repente, no lo dijo.

Él solo sonrió, su pequeño corazón latiendo contra su pecho mientras Tom acariciaba el dorso de su mano como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No? Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar está historia, es solo que he estado publicando otras y haciendo varias cosas, y no he tenido mucho tiempo. De todas formas, les prometo que planeo actualizar está historia cada sábado. Aceptaré peticiones e ideas :)  
> Disfruten el capítulo :)

Harry se removió sobre la mesa en la que Tom lo había sentado mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de esos hermosos ojos azules sobre él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras jugaba con las orejas del conejo de peluche que Tom le había dado momentos antes junto al conjunto de ropa  muggle . Era algo sencillo; un jardinero negro, unas medias de color celeste que le llegaban hasta las rodillas junto a unos zapatos del mismo color. Debajo del jardinero, Tom le había ordenado ponerse una camiseta de mangas largas, celeste y con pequeños conejos estampados en la tela.

Todo era tan infantil, que Harry en realidad no sabía cómo alguien podía excitarse con esto. Pero, mientras observaba el notorio bulto entre los pantalones negros del niño mayor, Harry recordó que Tom no era un adolescente normal. Tom Riddle era único, en personalidad, en inteligencia, Tom era  **_ único _ ** . Por lo que, ¿Harry en verdad debería estar sorprendido por esté extraño fetiche? No, por supuesto que no.

Pero eso no evitaba que se preguntara que era lo que tanto excitaba a Tom de verlo vestido con ropa de niño pequeño jugando con un conejo de felpa. 

Tom metió su mano en su bolsillo entonces, se acercó a pasos entusiasmados hacía Harry y Harry estiró el cuello para poder ver mejor al adolescente, sus ojos verdes brillantes con curiosidad infantil.

"¿Tom?" Llamó, cuando el niño saco un collar de su  bolsillo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Silencio, lindura." Tom colocó el collar en su cuello y Harry sintió una de sus manos apartar algo de su  cabello. "Joder , mírate. ¿No eres una cosa bonita, Harry?"

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y bajó la mirada, tomando entre sus dedos la plaqueta que venía junto al collar.

El niño estaba seguro de que su cara era todavía más roja, perfectamente comparable con el tomate más maduro.

' **_ Sugar _ ** **_ Baby _ ** ', estaba escrito en la pequeña plaqueta de metal.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior mientras se removía en la mesa. El aire en la habitación se estaba volviendo incómodamente caliente, de repente la ropa se sentía demasiado áspera contra su piel suave y Harry se sintió abrumado. Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza y Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar algunos cuando sintió algo moverse dentro de su recto. Un gemido agudo y prolongado salió de sus labios y sus caderas se sacudieron inevitablemente hacía abajo, desesperado por las placenteras vibraciones que el vibrador que Tom había colocado dentro suyo hace unos minutos le estaba dando. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro sonrojado de Tom y Harry apretó una de las orejas del conejo de felpa mientras sacudía inocentemente sus caderas hacía adelante. Normalmente, Harry no pensaba demasiado en el sexo, no obstante, desde que Tom se lo había follado por primera vez en la sala de Menesteres, Harry quería tanto que el quinto año abusara de su trasero nuevamente. Joder, las fantasías sucias no faltaban y por más vergonzoso que fuera, Harry no podía evitar ponerse duro cada vez que veía a Tom. Fue extraño,  porque , una vez más, Harry no  les había prestado atención a sus deseos carnales antes, los había ignorado. Tener a alguien que los explotara constantemente ahora era...

Jodidamente caliente y Harry no quería que terminara nunca.

" **_ Daddy _ ** ..."Gimió, tomando en sus pequeñas manos parte de la túnica escolar de  Riddle . 

Tom gimió bajó y sus manos se apresuraron hacía su cinturón, Harry se alejó, su boca repentinamente seca mientras Tom bajaba sus pantalones junto a sus  boxers , dejando su polla erecta a la vista de Harry. Desde el primer día en que la vio, Harry siempre había pensado que la polla de Tom era bonita. Con un hermoso color rosado claro, de un tamaño descomunal ( **_ Harry aún era un cuarto año, por lo que ver una polla tan grande como la de Tom aún era...Extraño, por decirlo de una manera _ ** .) a diferencia de la de Harry, que era más pequeña que la de Tom. 

"Chúpame la polla, bebé." Gimió, depositando un pequeño pero brusco beso en los labios hinchados de Harry. 

Harry se lamió los labios ansioso mientras bajaba de la mesa, gimiendo ante las vibraciones y las constantes estimulaciones a su próstata. Sus rodillas se apoyaron contra el suelo alfombrado de la sala de menesteres y, antes de tomar la polla de Tom en su boca Harry desabrocho las tiras del jardinero y lo bajo, dejando su trasero expuesto al aire frío de la habitación. El objeto dentro suyo comenzó a moverse con más facilidad, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento y que comenzaba a desesperar a Harry.

En un  intento de distraerse de su estado de necesidad, Harry se centró en la polla frente suyo. Su lengua lamió tímidamente el glande, pasando por arriba de la uretra y deslizándose por lo largo del pene. Arriba suyo, Tom gimió y su mano se cerró sobre su cabello con brusquedad, causando que Harry soltará un gemido de dolor. Sus manos apretaron los muslos de Tom y su boca se abrió, tomando lentamente la polla en su boca. Harry relajó su garganta, evitando vomitar cuando el glande de Tom tocó fondo, impidiéndole respirar. Su lengua frotó distraídamente una de las venas en la parte baja del pene y sus ojos se cerraron.

"Ah,  sí , así..."Tom gritó, sacudiendo sus caderas hacía delante con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Harry. Una tos repentina lo invadió y trato de alejarse, siendo detenido por la mano en su cabello. "Ah, ah, ¿Recuerdas como lo hiciste la vez pasada? Respira por la nariz y relaja tu garganta, cariño...Si...así...Eres un chico tan bueno bebé."

Harry chupó con fuerza el pene en su boca cuando el vibrador dentro suyo comenzó a salir y entrar con brusquedad, enviando placenteras vibraciones a todo su cuerpo. Sus uñas se cerraron sobre la piel pálida del muslo de Tom y gimió, dejando que Tom guiara los empujes. Su garganta estaba comenzando a doler por el estiramiento y sus labios estaba demasiado estirados alrededor de la  circunferencia de Tom.

Los gemidos y pequeños gritos agudos resonaban en la sala de menesteres, junto a los gemidos ahogados de Harry. El ambiente comenzó a volverse pesado y caliente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se volvieran sudorosos e incómodos dentro de sus ropas.

"¡Si, joder!" Tom gritó, tan maravillosamente cerca del clímax. Sus caderas se sacudieron con más fuerza y se deleitó con la cálida boca de Harry rodeando su pene, la saliva dejándolo totalmente mojado y las vibraciones lo acercaban al borde. Harry jadeó cuando el sabor amargo del líquido  preseminal comenzó a llenar su boca, los empujes se volvieron más bruscos y frenéticos mientras Tom se acercaba al borde. El vibrador dentro de Harry se movió al mismo ritmo, haciendo que Harry gimiera sin control alrededor de la polla de Tom. Las vibraciones de su garganta le arrancaron un gritó de placer a Tom y antes de darse cuenta, su boca se llenó de una sustancia viscosa con un sabor agridulce que Harry tragó con un poco de esfuerzo.

Se echo hacía atrás, su garganta adolorida y punzante y sus ojos aguados mientras terminaba de tragar a duras penas el semen de Tom. El vibrador se deslizó fuera de su recto y Harry jadeó ante la sensación, dejándose caer débilmente sobre la alfombra. La respiración agitada de Tom llegó a sus oídos como la melodía más hermosa que Harry había escuchado después de los gemidos del niño mayor, sus ojos se cerraron y una satisfacción  ronroneante floreció en su pecho ante la idea de que él era el causante del placer de Tom.

Él era el causante del cabello despeinado y la respiración agitada. De que Tom  Riddle dejara de ser perfecto en menos de cinco minutos.

Solo Harry podía hacer que Tom se volviera un desastre de gemidos y gritos ahogados.

Solo Harry.

El conocimiento de eso era suficiente para hacer que Harry sintiera algo cálido y maravilloso en su  estómago . 

Como mariposas.

Que a veces podían convertirse en abejas, con filosos aguijones. Pero eso no importaba, Harry estaba feliz de que Tom estuviera allí para él, quizás no de la forma que otras personas querrían, Tom no era del tipo que ofrecía consuelos y daba muestras de afecto públicas, sin embargo, esto era suficiente para Harry. Nada era más maravilloso que tener al quinto año entre sus piernas,  brindándole atenciones que Harry nunca hubiera imaginado antes, quebrantando lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia y tomando todo lo que Harry tenía para ofrecer. 

Harry no quería que esto se terminara, no cuando era tan bueno.

“Harry. “Tom gruñó, sentándose a su lado y quitándole la ropa por completo. “Ponte en cuatro, cariño.”

Con un profundo gemido, Harry volteó su cuerpo tembloroso, su cabeza se apoyó en sus brazos y su trasero se elevó, justo como Tom quería. El niño mayor tarareó y el cuarto año suspiró cuando dos grandes manos extendieron sus mejillas, dejando al descubierto su agujero abusado. El aire frío del cuarto lo hizo estremecer, sus ojos se cerraron y su polla se retorció con anticipación. Tom palmeó una de sus mejillas y Harry  abrió sus piernas.

“Buen chico. “Ronroneó, acariciando los muslos pálidos. “¿Quieres mi polla, cariño?”

Harry se retorció cuando la cabeza roma de la polla de Tom se presionó contra su entrada, todavía estaba flácida, pero Harry sabía que solo tomaría unos segundos hasta que volviera a ser dura nuevamente. Empujó sus caderas hacía atrás y soltó un gritó ahogado cuando la punta se deslizó dentro de su recto, estirándolo más que el vibrador. 

“Ah... si, si, ¡ **_ Ah _ ** , Tom! “Harry sollozo de placer cuando Tom empujó, las manos más grandes apretaban sus caderas con fuerza y Harry se sintió tan lleno cuando Tom entró. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su trasero se apretó alrededor de la polla dentro suyo,  arrancándole un gemido al niño mayor.

“Joder, Harry...” Tom gimió cuando tocó fondo, su pecho se apoyó contra la espalda de Harry y ambos respiraron con dificultad, abrumados por el placer. “Estás tan...  **_ ah _ ** ... apretado, bebé.”

Harry soltó un pequeño jadeó y sus brazos temblaron, la polla de Tom estaba presionando su próstata y  **_ joder _ ** , se sentía  **_ tan  _ ** bien. 

Tom acarició distraídamente la piel sudorosa de Harry y comenzó a empujar, siseando ante el arrastre placentero de su polla dentro de Harry. Estaba tan apretado, tan caliente, que Tom se sintió abrumado. Gruñó por lo bajó y forzó a Harry a levantar sus caderas, elevando más su trasero, Harry gritó cuando la polla de Tom se hundió más profundo dentro suyo, golpeando su próstata. 

“Ah, ah, ah,  sí ... Es...  es.. ¡TOM! Ah, se siente tan  bien… ”

“Eres una puta. “Tom siseó, sus empujes se volvieron violentos. “Una pequeña puta sucia hambrienta de pollas...eso eres.”

Harry respiró temblorosamente y empujó sus caderas hacía arriba, ambos soltaron gemidos gemelos de placer. En algún momento, Tom decidió que era mejor ponerse de pie, empujó a Harry hacía arriba hasta que sus caderas quedaron pegadas a la de Tom y solo los pies de Harry rosaban el piso. Harry jadeó y buscó desesperadamente algo de lo que sostenerse, gimiendo cuando Tom comenzó a empujar con renovada ferocidad. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante y Harry gritó, lágrimas de placer saliendo de sus ojos. Tom los acercó a una mesa cerca de ellos y Harry se aferró a la madera áspera, sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo y Harry gimió. Tom ignoró su cuerpo tembloroso y siguió golpeándolo, murmurando palabras sucias en su oído y mordiendo sus hombros. 

Su polla se retorció contra su vientre y Harry se vino con un fuerte gritó, manchando su estómago y parte de la mesa. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo fue arrasado por fuertes oleadas de placer y éxtasis, su mente se puso en blanco y su boca se abrió en una pequeña ‘o’. Tom se apiño contra él y gimió, corriéndose con fuerza segundos después.

Ambos tomaron aire, temblando y jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Harry dejó caer su cuerpo contra la mesa y Tom se apretó contra él desde atrás, vaciándose dentro de Harry. Harry emitió un pequeño ruido de placer al sentir el semen caliente de Tom pintando sus entrañas.

Tom ronroneó y besó y depositó un pequeño besó en su cuello.

“Buen chico.”

* * *

Harry estaba saliendo de pociones cuando su hermano lo arrinconó en un pasillo vacío. Harry había tenido un día divertido, había hecho dos amigos y había pasado tiempo con Tom en la biblioteca, haciendo algo más que follar. Para ser su cuarto año Hogwarts, Harry estaba seguro de que era, definitivamente el mejor. 

Hasta esto, claro.

James parecía furioso mientras lo miraba, su respiración era agitada y su agarre era fuerte en el brazo de Harry.

“¿James? “Harry llamó, confundido. “¿Qué estás....

“¿Crees que soy estúpido?” James lo interrumpió, furioso.

“¿Qué?”

“¡No soy idiota, Harry, se lo que has estado haciendo! “James lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared y apretó su agarre. “Tú y el imbécil de  Riddle ... Madre y Padre lo saben. Quieren que regreses a casa para Yule, están furiosos. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué podrías seguir acostándote con  Riddle ? ¿Qué no habría consecuencias? ¡Eres el hijo de  Fleamont y  Euphemia Potter, Harry,  **_ mi hermano _ ** ! No puedes andar por ahí avergonzando a nuestra familia con  tus... Tus actitudes de  **_ zorra  _ ** necesitada.”

Harry empujó a su gemelo, sus ojos verdes brillando con rabia.

“¿Qué hay de ti,  eh? Dices que yo estoy avergonzando a nuestra familia, pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo y tus juegos de niño, uhm? Oh, eso no importa, ¿Verdad? Siempre has sido un hipócrita, fijándote en los errores de otros, pero nunca en los tuyos propios, todos pueden darse cuenta de que eres una mierda, excepto nuestros padres. Oh, que lindo y perfecto es James Potter, el heredero de ensueño. “Harry se burló con disgusto y empujó a James. “Como nuestros padres nunca te lo dirán, lo haré yo. No eres más que un imbécil con delirios de grandeza James. No eres el heredero de ensueño, de hecho, si somos sinceros no eres más que una desgracia para nuestra familia. Pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar eso, ¿No?”

“¡Cómo te atreves a...

“Mi vida, “Harry lo interrumpió. “Es  **_ privada _ ** . No es asunto tuyo lo que hago con  Riddle , nada de lo que hago es asunto tuyo. Si quiero actuar como una zorra, es mi problema, no el tuyo, James. Deberías dejar de fijarte en la vida de otros y mirar la tuya, que, déjame decirte, es  **_ decepcionante _ ** .”

Harry se sorprendió cuando James se acercó nuevamente, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

“Está bien, Harry. Adelante, sigue con tu estúpido novio, o lo que sea. Quiero ver cómo les explicas tu pequeña aventura a nuestros padres. “

Se fue después de eso, tan arrogante y engreído como de costumbre. Harry apretó los puños y se dirigió de regreso a la sala común, sus labios apretados en una línea recta. Sus padres y él nunca se habían llevado bien, no desde que se dieron cuenta de su núcleo oscuro. Lo habían rechazado por completo, viéndolo como una desgracia para la familia Potter. A sus ojos, Harry solo era un reemplazo, nada más. En cambio, James siempre había sido el hijo perfecto, lo trataban como un jodido príncipe.

Harry los odiaba, a todos. Esa era una de las razones por las que había dejado de volver a casa para las vacaciones, siempre prefería visitar a sus tíos,  Charlus y  Dorea .  Charlus y  Dorea siempre lo habían tratado como a un hijo, preocupándose por él y aceptándolo en su casa durante los veranos y vacaciones. De hecho, Harry estaba planeando presentarles a Tom en Yule.

Pero tendría que cambiar de planes. 


End file.
